


You'll Thank Me One Day

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Cas, Dragon!Cas, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves helping the homeless and he gets strange gifts, this one changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Thank Me One Day

Dean was a person who just did jobs here and there when he had the time. He did volunteer work and got paid in whatever they could give them, sometimes not even taking payment. He has gotten odd gifts but he has taken them all gratefully and appreciatively. He has gotten drawings from children, food, hand me downs, tools, etc.

For his weird gifts, he has gotten a handful but this one was something else. It was nothing he has gotten before or seen.

"Thank you young man." said an older woman.

"It's no problem. Have a nice day, and keep out of trouble." Dean teased lightly, and gently patted her back before going.

"Wait! I still haven't given you your payment." She said, walking to where he things were.

"Oh, it's not needed. Just doing something nice." Dean polietly declined.

"Nonsense. I appreciate your help so let me show you my gratitude." the lady waved him off before holding something in her arms. It looked like a rock, but when the light reflected off of it, it had a shine and a pattern in it. It looked blue and gray with specks of gray and black.

Dean's brows rose slightly, unsure on what he would do with that but he couldn't turn her away for trying to give him payment. It was a pretty rock, smooth and oval shaped. She handed it to him and Dean was kind of surprised. He thought it would be really heavy but it was relatively light and strangely warm once it touched his skin.

"It's a very special gift. Be very careful with it. You'll thank me one day." she smiled before picking up the rest of her things and leaving.

Dean was left standing there, just holding his...gift. He stared at it for a few moments and examined it before he just shrugged it off and started heading home. He headed toward the impala and set it on his spare clothes so it would be cushioned as he drove him. He wasn't all too sure what he was going to do with it yet, he figured it will probably end up somewhere in his house along with his other gifts.

When he parked at his home, he walked in with his things and the rock carried in his arms. He put his bag down on his bed before he looked at the rock again, he just set it near his bedside under his lamp and went to take a shower.

The rock glowed slightly when Dean left before it faded again. When Dean came back out, he pulled on a t-shirt and underwear before heading to the kitchen to make himself food. Tomorrow he had the day off so he was very relaxed, moving around languidly.

He climbed back in bed and turned on the TV. He watched for a while before he got tired. He turned off the TV and then the lamp, casting the rock one last glance before falling asleep.

The egg pulsed before rolling onto the bed and plopping on the space near Dean. It rolled around a little before it stayed still.

Crack.

There were light clink sounds and the sound of things moving. Dean buried his face more into the pillow before he let out a slow breath, turning his head toward the window and blinking. The sound was really clear now, it sounded like two metal things being hit together. He turned and his eyes widened.

On his bed was a tiny little blue dragon boy. He had scales and markings on his skin. He had little black claws for nails, a tail that was mostly blue and tiny wings. He was sitting on a tiny pile of metals, like coins, watches, rings, anything shiny. He was chewing on a nickel before looking over at Dean and his wings fluttered.

He put down his nickel and crawled over to Dean, Dean flinched slightly, falling out of his bed when it approached him.

"Shit." he cursed, rubbing his butt a little before seeing the little dragon looking at him over the bed. It had blue eyes to match its features and dark fluffy hair.

Dean scrambled up and walked around the bed, pressing close to the wall. He stared at the lizard thing who just looked back at him. Its wings fluttered and its tail moved back and forth before it tried reaching out for Dean. It reached out a little too far and it tumbled forward off of the bed.

Dean saw it coming and he moved fast to catch it before it fell. Dean caught his head and his small body was folded on top of him so his tail was lightly poking his own face. He looked up curiously at Dean before grinning. He had little sharp baby teeth but it was mostly just gums.

For a moment, Dean actually thought it was kinda cute before he remembered the tail and wings. He gently put it back on the bed before staying squatted by the bed to watch it.

"Where the hell did you come from? More importantly, what the hell are you?" he scrunched his eyebrows together.

It took a few moments before he realized that the rock was gone. His eyes widened, that freaking lady gave him an egg?!

The little dragon crawled on the bed and went back to his little shiny pile and tried to sit on it but it was stacked really high so he couldn't actually sit on it. He just kind of slid down the side and climbed back up before he slid back down so he just settled at the bottom and curled up around it.

Dean smiled slightly at it, it was kinda cute despite it being very weird. He was avoiding to call it a dragon because those don't exist. The little dragon saw Dean in thought and it wagged the tip of its tail and crawled back over to him and sat down, looking up at him.

He made little sounds before crawling closer to Dean and hanging onto him, burying his face into his shoulder and his claws into his shirt.

"H-Hey!" Dean said in surprise, trying to pry the little thing off but it had a good grip on him. It curled its tail around its legs, cooning up in the junction of his armpit, shoulder, and neck.

Dean moved an arm underneath him because he could feel his shirt being weighed down and he didn't want it to rip so he lifted him up. The little creature brushed his head back and forth before opening his mouth and biting down on Dean's neck and sucked.

Dean jumped, yanking him off. "Ow!"

Dean held him at arms length, seeing the tail curl between his legs and Dean scowled. The thing bit him. The little dragon didn't understand why Dean peeled him off, he started to cry out, wiggling in his arms.

"C-Crap, uh. Hey. No. You can't bite me okay? That's bad." Dean tried to tell it, but he didn't even know if it knew what he was saying.

The little dragon was hungry and he was biting on Dean to try to find milk, though of course Dean didn't have any since he wasn't its mother or a mother in general.

Its stomach started to growl and that's when Dean got it, it was hungry. "Oh...you're hungry." he stated. He seriously hoped it wasn't trying to eat him just now…"You're a baby yeah? So...milk." he held the dragon outstretched as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He set him down and glanced at him every few seconds to make sure he was still there before getting him a bowl of milk and setting it near him.

The creature smelled it before lapping it up and drank it all and he let out a little content sound as he plopped backwards. Dean reached over and poked it and it made a little whine sound, swatting away Dean's hand.

Dean smiled slightly, poking it again before rubbing its belly. The little dragon cooed and laid back more comfortably for Dean to rub his stomach. He continued as he went into deep thought.

What was he going to do about this thing? He couldn't keep it, he didn't know the first thing about it. Maybe he could find that lady and she'll help him….then he remembered.

You'll thank me one day.

That friggin lady knew what she was giving him. 'Son of a bitch!' he internally cursed. The more he thought about it, the more of a headache he got. How did she find this? Are there more? So do these things exist? What else does?

Dean shook his head and looked back down at the dragon boy who had fallen asleep because of Dean's tummy rub. Dean didn't know what to do, but...maybe he could keep it until then. Hopefully it wouldn't get as big as a building but for now, he was keepable.

Dean scooped him up gently and cradled him to his chest before walking back to his bed. He laid him down on a pillow before letting out a soft breath. He'll go make himself breakfast as the little dragon slept.

When Dean was away the little dragon woke up and jumped up, looking back and forth around the room before acknowledging that his "mom" wasn't there anymore and he started to cry.

Dean was eating his pancakes and using his computer to do research before he heard crying sounds and he quickly got up and went back to his room to see the little guy, crawling around on the ground and checking under the blankets that Dean left this morning for him.

Dean scooped up the little creature from under the blanket. The little dragon's eyes opened after the quick movement and saw Dean and grinned again, fluttering his wings.

"I'm here. Just not...here, here." Dean told him. "I don't even know how I'm going to train you….you don't even know what I'm saying." he sighed.

The little dragon reached out and held the side of Dean's head before resting his forehead against his and a warm feeling rushed between them.

When they parted, the little dragon's eyes had a ring of glowing blue around them and it slowly faded. It opened its mouth, getting its first words out. "W-What's your name?" he asked, his wings fluttering excitedly.

Dean stood there stunned for a moment, not sure what had just happened since now it can talk. "Uh...Dean." he said slowly.

"Dean. Dean!" the little dragon's wings fluttered more and he grinned, resting his hands on Dean's that were holding him. "You're my mom." he told him happily. "Hello!"

Dean stared at it before backtracking, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no. I am NOT your mom." he denied.

The little dragon stared at him with confusion, "Yes you are. You...you had me. I hatched right next to you. You have to be." he said.

"No buddy, I'm not your mom." Dean shook his head.

The dragon's tail curled between his legs and he curled his body up in Dean's arms and started to cry, shaking. "No...you're my mom. You had me." he said. "You don't want me…" he said sadly.

Dean always had a soft spot for children, even if they weren't fully children. He brought him to his chest and gently rocked him. "Shh, shh. Don't cry. I'm not your mom, but I'll take care of you...for now. Until we can find your mom." he said.

The little dragon curled in Dean's arms, into his shoulder and neck, clinging onto him. He didn't understand what Dean was trying to tell him. He held on tight and Dean just gently rocked him until he felt it relax in his arms.

"I'm going to set you down okay?" he said, looking down at him.

"No, I don't want you to." the dragon replied.

Dean sighed before sitting down on the bed and hearing the pile of coins topple over. He looked back at it, wondering how that got there. "Did you...did you pick those up?" he asked.

The little dragon looked up and his tail wagged slightly. "Yes I did! I love shiny things, so I gathered them together so I can protect it." he explained.

"So you're a horder." Dean commented.

The little boy tilted his head, not sure what that meant. Dean nodded slightly, pressing his lips together, looking over at the pile again. He didn't realize he had so much spare change in the house. The little thing even found stuff that he swore he lost.

"So...Do you have a name?" Dean asked, looking down at him.

"What's my name?" it asked in return.

Dean made a weird face, "Uh...I don't know. I...I'm not good at naming." he said.

"Oh." the little dragon looked down. "That's okay. You'll find the name for me." he smiled.

Dean spent the day learning about the little thing, as much as he could. It was just a baby anyway, so he didn't really know much. Days slowly passed and it somehow became normal to have him around, Castiel, as he was named. He saw the name on a calendar and wanted it.

It was weird at first, but slowly Dean was able to get used to it, he followed around him like a baby chick, watching everything Dean did with utmost curiosity. It was kind of endearing and cute. Dean started to get him things, clothes and toys so he could play.

He got him building blocks and Castiel built things and always excitedly show Dean at his creation. At night, after Dean laid down the rule that he couldn't horde things on his bed, they slept together.

Castiel could curl up against Dean's side, holding onto his arm. Dean started sleeping easier, finding the steady warmth by his side nice.

The first time he took Castiel outside, they had to plan it all out. He cut little slots out of the back of the hoodie so Castiel could poke his wings out, making it look like decoration. His tail was tied to his back so he looked like a normal little boy. Mostly when Dean learned he could retract his teeth and nails to copy Dean's.

When they went on a walk together, Castiel always stopped and picked up shiny things and when they came home, he added to the change pile he made.

Dean had a dragon. A little one who loved to cuddle and hold onto his head and hang off of it from behind, working his wings so he wouldn't weigh much as Dean walked around. The steady increase in silver made Dean think of an idea, he started giving it to the homeless.

At first Castiel was reluctant but he enjoyed the look of happiness much more than having more silver. So they were slowly giving it to others.

When Castiel learned how to fly freely, he floated around near Dean's head and giggled. Dean rolled his eyes affectionately before turning around and grabbing him and tickling him.

It was a change in Dean's life, but he didn't mind. And when Castiel got too big, then they can move away and find the way to live around because now Dean can't imagine a life without his dragon.

He never saw that lady again, but he did thank her because now he had someone in the house with him and do all the things he loved and now even more things.


End file.
